


Pull Me Closer

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Come Eating, Eating out, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Displays of Affection, Smut, Some Fluff, Trans Character, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: "Listen my man, this is... this is so hot and all and I for sure would take you to bone town right now, but-""But?" Kravitz pulls back, looking worried."Oh gods no I don't mean stop, I mean that I have a bed that has been getting much less action than I would like and-"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like reading and writing real relationships, so things get tangled and jokes are made to diffuse the steamy-ness. That being said, this is JUST smut.

The sky around the false moon grew darker and darker, as the hours in the night got later and later. Nearly everyone was in bed, but on a lone bench in the middle of the quad were two figures.

Taako pulled Kravitz closer with his legs, pressing their hips together with an extra little oomph attached. Kravitz groans into the elves mouth, thrusting his hips into Taako's.

Taako whimpers, the pressure building up deep inside him, and makes a quick decision. He pulls out of Kravitz's grip, sprawled back with his skirt hiked up past his hips & his flowy shirt exposing his chest.

"Listen my man, this is... this is so hot and all and I for sure would take you to bone town right now, but-"

"But?" Kravitz pulls back, looking worried.

"Oh gods no I don't mean stop, I mean that I have a bed that has been getting much less action than I would like and-"

Kravitz's eyes grow dark, and for a second Taako is worried that he said the wrong thing, got too over-confident again. He quickly pulls his skirt down as Kravitz materializes his sycthe, and without looking behind him, rips a dimensional tear into thin air.

"Bed... A bed sounds perfect. Let's take a shortcut, shall we?" Kravitz scoops up Taako by the waist with one arm, and kisses him deeply while stepping through the portal.

They land easily on Taako's bed, the elf wasting no time pulling off both of their shirts. Still stuck together at the mouth, Kravitz poofs his scythe away and is snaking a hand down Taako's back to cup his ass.

"Ah! Gods yes, don't stop there." Taako giggles, pushing Kravitz down by his chest until he is straddling the bounty hunter, hips rolling against the others.

Kravitz gets that dark look in his eyes again, and flips the two of them over, pulling off Taako's short purple skirt. He growls at the sight of a small, silken, cherry red pair of... well with that little fabric, could you even call it underwear? He pushes himself farther down the bed and lifts the wizard's thighs up until they're flush with his chest.

Taako sneaks a peek down to see the most heavenly sight in the known world, Kravitz and his dark braids between his legs, pulling his underpants aside to press a kiss to his clit.

He looks up. "Is this alright? I'm not pushing you, am I?"

Taako scoffs, and blushes hard. "Darling if you were doing anything wrong I would have told you pronto. PLEASE don't stop now."

Kravitz winks and smiles. "As you wish."

"Oh my gods not with the references n-" He's cut off by Kravitz flattening his tongue against his folds, flicking it inside from time to time as he makes his way up. Swirling his tongue against Taako's most sensitive area, he leans away and into his thighs to give a little bite, groaning at the way Taako bucks his hips into his partner's face.

Kravitz takes that not-so-hint fully, trailing his long fingers around his soft fuzzy thighs, mouth still eating Taako out like it was his job. His hand found its way to his entrance, a finger pushing slightly inside. Kravitz heard another breathy "Please" and slipped in, thrusting slowly in and out while working his tongue with deft flicks on his clit.

Taako had one hand on his nipple, pinching and rolling it around in his fingers while the other hand was on the back of Kravitz's head, practically using his hot mouth as a base to rub up against. He felt a third (Second? Who's counting.) finger inside him and his back arched as the cool fingers did, finding just that perfect spot inside him. He felt Kravitz smirk against him, tongue moving quicker than ever. 

Both of his hands are on his partner's head as he pumps his hand inside and out, Taako crying out his name loudly so early in the morning. 

"Ah! Fuck, Kravitz, I swear t-to PAN that if you don't ge-get inside me right now, I will give you blue balls for a month, you hear me?" Taako's grinning to himself at the lousy threat, and Kravitz slowly stops his hand and pulls out his fingers, never breaking eye contact as he sticks one in his mouth, sucking down the wetness.

Taako turns a deep vermillion against his pale green skin, as he watches Kravitz ever so slowly take each finger in his mouth and clean each one off. Kravitz looks at the elves agape mouth, as he wipes the back of his hand across his own lips and surges forward to meet Taako's plump lips.

Taako takes no time pulling his briefs down, and grabs his dick before it hits his stomach. With his other hand he rummages around his bedside table, knocking over several small items before finding a small vial of lube. He uncorks it and spills some on his bed before pouring a small amount on Kravitz's cock. The bounty hunter hisses, and nips at Taako's jawline. 

Taako mewls, but stops short. "Uh, condom?"

"Taako, honey, this body isn't technically even REAL, just corporeal. I would have mentioned something before." Kravitz smiles, and watches Taako's anxiety drain away. 

"Oh HELLS yes my dude, now we're talking!" He hooks one leg around Kravitz's waist, hand guiding his cock to his entrance. The reaper man closes the distance, slowly teasing him with the head before pressing deep inside the elf until their hips are flush together.

"A-ah shit yes just like, gods stay right there." Taako is just saying words at this point, unable to get a clear thought to run through his head. All he could think was 'Yes' and 'Please' and 'More'. As if Kravitz could read his mind, he built up a steady rhythm, hands tight around his soft hips. Taako let himself be fucked, head gracefully falling backwards into the pillow, and hair less gracefully getting stuck on one of his many rings as he ran a hand through it.

Kravitz laughed, and helped him untangle, still deeply inside him. "You know, I should have guessed that if you were that clumsy on the battlefield, you'd be this clumsy in bed."

"Oh, so you've thought about me in your bed before?" Taako was almost blushing, and the thought of Kravitz stroking his cock to the thought of him made him clench tighter around the other man's cock.

Kravitz groaned, and started his rhythm again, this time more erratic. "After our first date I have been distracted by the thought of nothing but."

If Taako wasnt blushing before he definitely was now, long ears turning pink with his face. He didn't have time for a proper responce however, as Kravitz hit that sweet spot inside him that made him see stars. Kravitz felt Taako clenching tightly around him, and came hard inside the smaller man. He leaned down to suck and pinch one of Taako's nipples until Taako's orgasm followed soon after.

Grabbing a towel off the floor, Taako wiped himself & his boyfriend down, throwing the fabric somewhere into the rest of his mess. He curled up against Kravitz as they both panted hard, intertwining their hands together.

"It's cute that we both left our socks on." Taako chuckled and pressed his sweaty forehead to the other's.

"I'm amazed your shirt was still on when we were outside." Kravitz kissed his nose softly and pulled a thin blanket over the both of them.

"Well if Avi hadn't put up those "No PDA on the quad" signs after our first public makeout sesh, my shirt would be off as soon as we left the Chug 'N' Squeeze."

"Mmm." Kravitz agreed, and wrapped his arm around Taako's waist, pulling him in again. Taako brought an arm up to sleepily draw circles into his partner's chest hair. Kravitz brought him in for one last kiss, and the two stayed curled up like that until they woke.


End file.
